


The Story of our Eternity

by novaprospekt



Series: The Riley Chronicles [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Marriage, Multi, baby!riley, domestic hollstein, i always suck at it, i seriously hate coming up with titles, parent hollstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaprospekt/pseuds/novaprospekt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After accidentally making her cry, Carmilla tells Riley the story of her and Laura's wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Concept of Forever Is Unlike Any Other

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Person A and Person B have to spend half an hour consoling their child who was crying because they weren’t invited to their parent’s wedding.

Laura is sitting on the living room floor with her legs tucked to the side. Carmilla is sitting adjacent to her with one leg propped up. Laura glares at her with her infamous _why did you have to do that_ expression while Carmilla refuses to meet her gazes by looking elsewhere, feeling slightly busted. Laura returns her gaze to the blubbering child who’s head lays on her lap.

“It’s not fair!” Riley cries

“I know, baby. But it was a long time ago.” Laura comforts

“You haven’t even existed yet.” Carmilla mentioned

Riley cries even harder.

“Carm! Not helping!” Laura snarled

Carmilla huffs while rolling her eyes. She shifts to lay on her stomach and rests her head on a closed fists. She rubs Riley’s back with her free hand.

“Want to know how it went?” Carmilla asked

Riley turns her head towards Carmilla.

“Yeah…” Riley sniffles

“Well, your mom and I got married at this beautiful white church. All our friends were there. Auntie Perry and her partner LaFontaine. Do you remember them?”

“Auntie Perry is the one who bakes me cookies!” Riley shot up from Laura’s lap

“That’s right. And LaFontaine?”

“They taught me about bugs! And that they aren’t that scary!”

Laura smiles at Riley’s proper use of pronouns for LaFontaine. Carmilla continues on.

“Good. Auntie Danny and Uncle Kirsch was there as well. You know them of course because they’re little SJ and Tommy’s parents.”

Riley nods.

“So. All our friends were there. Laura’s family was there as well, like her father to walk her down the aisle.”

“What about your family, Mommy Carm?” Riley questioned

“I don’t really have any family, Rye.” Carmilla admitted

“Wh – why not?”

“Well, I was adopted. Just like you.” Carmilla lied

Riley crawls toward Carmilla and hugs her. Carmilla is caught off guard but hugs her back. Riley pulls back and is beaming at Carmilla with squint eyes and puffy red cheeks.

“It’s ok, Mommy Carm! Momma Laura and I are your family now!” Riley smiled

Both Riley and Carmilla glance up at Laura. She smiles down at them both with love in her eyes.

“So what happened next!” Riley mirrors Carmilla and lays on her belly while resting her head in both her hands

“So.” Carmilla shifted to propped herself up “I was the one who waits at the front, looking dapper as ever in a suit.”

“You didn’t wear a dress?” Riley asks

“No. I choose to wear a suit and play ‘the boy’ in the wedding.” Carmilla uses air quotes for emphasis

“Was it more comfy for you?”

“Yes. It was very comfy for me.” Carmilla smiled “So I waited at the front of the church with the priest, the guy who seals the deal.”

Laura watches Carmilla tell the story of their wedding as Riley is engulfed into the story. Her heart swells at the memory of it and the happiness she can see in Carmilla’s eyes as she retells the day like it was just yesterday.

“I’m standing there at the front, when suddenly everyone in their chairs stood up. I look to the back of the church and here comes your Momma with her father on her arm.”

“What did Momma look like?”

“She wore this long white, multiple layered lace dress with this beautiful floral design from her shoulders to her wrists, leaving her chest exposed. She…” Carmilla pauses and briefly looks away “In all my years of being alive, I have never seen someone looked so beautiful as your Momma did walking down that aisle.” A smile forms as she gazes back to Riley. “My heart ached at just the sight of her. Every step she took towards me, my heart beat'd slightly faster.”

Riley looks to her with wide eyes and a eager smile on her tiny face. She’s kicking her feet back and forth absentminded.

“You see, when two people get married, it’s their idea of forever. But our marriage isn’t my idea of forever. My idea of forever is your Momma.” Carmilla gazes up to Laura

Laura is covering her mouth with a hand. She is looking away as tears are quickly falling. Riley follows Carmilla’s gaze.

“Aww! Mommy Carm! You made Momma Laura cry!” Riley quickly gets up and hugs Laura

Laura softly laughs and returns Riley her hug. Carmilla sits up and moves slightly closer to Laura and Riley.

“It’s ok, Riley. These are happy tears.” Laura sniffled “Your Mommy makes me so happy.”

“You know she made me cry at our wedding.” Carmilla mentioned

“You made Mommy cry?!” Riley shrieked

“Yes. Yes, I did.” Laura laughed

“You big baby!” Riley teased as she poked at Carmilla

Both Laura and Carmilla laughed at Riley’s attempt to tease Carmilla.

“You see, Momma was so beautiful that I just started crying.” Carmilla admitted

“Aw, man! I really wish I was there.” Riley pouted as she crosses her arms

“Sorry, kido.” Carmilla laughed as she stroked her hair

“Oh! I know! I can re-marry you!” Riley added excitedly

“You want to re-marry us?” Laura chuckled

“Yes!” Riley stood up “I’m re-marrying you!”

Carmilla burst out laughing as Laura hung her head.

“What?!” Riley puts her hands on her hips

“Riley, I don –” Laura tries to explain

“You’re both doing it since I wasn’t invited to the first one!” Riley demanded

Carmilla continues to laugh and Laura can’t help but laugh along with her.

“Alright, Riley.” Laura smiles “What do you need us to do?”


	2. You Are My Everlasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley weds Laura and Carmilla.

"I feel silly." Carmilla whispered as she leaned toward Laura

"Shh." Laura quietly hushed

Laura and Carmilla sit crossed legged on the floor facing the couch. Carmilla has a tiny black top hat from one of Riley's dolls that the little one insisted she wear for the occasion as Laura wears the tiara. Behind them are rows and rows upon all of Riley's stuffed animals and toys. Ranging from teddy bears to toy cars to even building blocks. It took Riley several trips to her room and back to bring all her toys into the living room. She wanted every toy she had to be part of the ceremony she was about to perform. As Riley sits on the couch infront of Carmilla and Laura, her tiny feet dangles over the edge as she prop opens one of her big storybooks onto her lap. She makes a sound with her mouth to imitate a clearing throat before addressing to the watchful eyes below her.

"We are gather here today to marry Momma and Mommy again!" Riley smiled

She turns a page in her storybook before proceeding on.

"Mommy Carm," Riley looks to Carmilla "do you take Momma Laura to be your best friend forever and ever? To share your cookies with and kiss her boo-boos? To make her laugh when she's sad and still want to play with her even when she's mad?"

Riley pauses and waits for Carmilla to answer.

"Oh. Yes, I do." Carmilla responded

Riley turns the page in her storybook and looks to Laura.

"Momma Laura, do you take Mommy Carm to be your bestest friend in the whole wide world? To take care of when she has a tummy ache? To scare away the monsters that scare her? To share your favorite toys with her even if she damages it sometimes?"

Laura stifles a laugh. Riley pauses and waits for Laura to answer.

"I do." Laura smiles

"Ok. Now say something nice to each other." Riley addressed as she turned another page

Carmilla and Laura glances at each other as they ponder what Riley meant. Then it dawned on them that Riley meant for them to say their vows.

"You want me to go first?" Carmilla asked

Laura nods as she bites back a smile. Carmilla turns to face Laura, reaching both her hands out for Laura to take. Laura mirrors Carmilla and takes Carmilla's hands into hers.

"Momma Laura, I promise with all my heart to take you as my best friend forever and ever. To share all my toys with you, to make all your boo-boos go away, tickle you when you are sad and to take extra care of you when you have a tummy ache." Carmilla smiled

"Alright, Momma! You're turn!" Riley announced

"Mommy Carm, I promise with all my heart to take you as my bestest friend in the whole wide world. To share my cookies with, scare away the monsters that scare you, and makes sure you are taken care of before my own self." Laura smiled as tears threaten to fall

"Ok! By the power of Ted, you are now best friends forever!" Riley cheered

Carmilla and Laura instinctively leaned forward for an innocent peck on the lips before embracing each other in a hug. Riley claps at the sight of them and hops down from the couch to join them in their hug. Tears start to fall from Laura as she opens her embrace with Carmilla to let Riley in. 

"Mommy Carm! You made Momma cry again!" Riley protested

Laura laughs as she wraps an arm around Riley and kisses the top of her head. She then glances up to Carmilla and beams her a smile.

"I love you." Laura mutters as she leans in for a more passionate kiss

"I love you too." Carmilla mummbled into the kiss

"Me three!" Riley giggled

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: natashiyaa
> 
> Pictures I used as reference for Laura's dress:  
> http://natashiyaa.tumblr.com/post/132583390947/lauras-dress


End file.
